No regrets
by a silly little girl in love
Summary: The game hostage is played on a school night, and by chance Eli and Clare just happen to be hostages together. Not having spoken since the breakup, this just spells for a perfect night, heh or not. eclare lovin', having a blasttt
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello!**

**First fanfic in a while/ first degrassi fanfic wooot! Eclare inspired story, this'll be short, I just need some eclare in my life3**

**Tonight I played the game 'Hostage'. Really perked up my summer night, so I thought; "Hey Marie, why not write a tiny Degrassi fic about the game?" and here we are mes amies. So um letsgoooo**

* * *

><p><em>'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep'<em>

Bright blue eyes darted from an open Algebra book to a phone with a new text message. With a hopeful glint in her eye, the girl opened her phone.

Ali [9:28 PM]: "clare, sneak out tonight? i'll be there in five! i'll explain everything later!'

Clare Edwards cocked a brow. _Sneaking out? On... a school night?_ Clare pondered the thought. She hadn't done such rebelliousness since… since Eli. _It would be nice to take a 'break' on this Algebra…_

Clare [9:30 PM]: "what? what's going on?"

Ali [9:30 PM]: "god clare, can't you read? i said i'd explain everything LATER -_-"

Clare smirked, picturing her best friend rolling her eyes at Clare's text. _Well, it's now or never… Why not just go?_ She crossed her arms.

Clare [9:31 PM]: "ok, see you soon."

Sauntering over to the hallway, Clare peered towards her Mother's bedroom. Lights were off. _Sleep this early?_ She shrugged, flicked off her own light, and slipped downstairs. She bit her lip as she grabbed the doorknob.

_No regrets, right?_

Twisting the doorknob, Clare opened the door. She was immediately greeted by the crisp, cool evening air. Hardly believing it was spring, she shivered and closed the door.

"Clare!" Ali Bhandari's familiar voice rang from the passenger seat of Dave Turner's car.

"Yo whaddup Clare!" Dave called.

"Shhh! Lower your voices guys, you're gonna wake up my Mom!"

"Clare, Clare. Lighten up, you're mom won't wake up. No need to be so 'dramatic'." Ali rolled her eyes as Clare opened the side door.

"Yeah Clare, live a little." a masculine voice rang. Clare jumped, and saw the voice belonged to Jake as she slid into the car.

"Oh, hey," she blushed, "didn't know you were here."

_Darnit Ali, you could've warned me to at least try to fix myself… _Clare peered at herself through the rearview mirror. _Glad I look a state. _She began to fuss with her hair.

"Oh, yeah I invited Jake too!" Ali said quickly with a smile.

_So what is this, a double date?_

"Well, now that we're all re-acquainted, mind telling us what we're doing guys?" Jake asked.

"Guys, tonight, we are playing…hostage!" Ali responded with the tinge of dramatic effect.

"And that is…?" Clare began.

"Well, you have two teams," Dave started as he began to leave Clare's sub, "of four. Two people in each team are picked to be the 'hostages'. And-"

"And," Ali cut off Dave excitedly, "the 'hostages' have to be blindfolded and put into the other team's car. They're driven to a random location as far away as the ten minute time slot will allow. They then have to use their cell phones and sense of direction to lead their teammates to where they are. Who ever makes it to base first, wins!" She clapped her hands.

"Base will be Degrassi grounds." Dave added with the hint of annoyance in his voice.

Jake grinned and leaned forward. "Wow, this sounds awesome!"

Clare nodded and then paused. "But, wait. You said there are eight people? We already have four, who are the others?"

Dave turned towards Clare. "Called up Adam, he and Drew are rounding up four people as well."

"Get your eyes on the road Dave!" Ali said playfully hitting him. Dave obeyed and they, and Jake, began a conversation about the radio.

_Adam's picking people..? Which… Which means he'll no doubt bring Eli. _Clare sighed to herself and glanced towards Jake. _Let the awkwardness begin. But, I'll be with Ali, Dave, and Jake. So, no worries!_ She thought reassuringly.

Upon arriving at the Degrassi parking lot, the four got out of the car only to be greeted by Adam's car pulling up. Inside were Adam, Drew, KC, and Eli. Clare's heart sunk.

"Sup guys!" Drew called from the back, after laughing about something with Eli. They all exchanged hello's as they got out of the car.

"So," Adam clasped his hands, "how are we pickin' teams?"

Clare's eyes widened. _Picking teams? Oh no…_

Ali grinned. "I figured we'd pick with cards!" Ali then filed through her purse, and pulled out 8 cards. "Hearts and Spades are the teams. Whoever pulls the 'king' or 'queen' cards are the hostages. Jacks and aces are the teammates who drive around, got it?"

Everyone nodded. "I'll go first!" she said with glee. Ali then pulled a card. "Ace of spades, alright I'm passenger!"

"I'll go next!" Dave blurted out excitedly, looking at the cards and then at Ali, most likely hoping to be with her. "Ace of hearts…" he mumbled looking crestfallen.

"Clare you wanna go next?" Ali asked, and Clare proceeded to pull a card.

"Queen of Hearts." She said quietly, noticing Eli was glancing over at her.

"I'll go next," Jake grinned as he walked over to Ali. "Hopefully I'm your King, Clare." And he shot her a wink. Clare gave a tight smile, but her eyes darted over to Eli. He was unfazed by Jake's comment, and was in fact, smiling.

Clare blinked, not sure whether to be relieved, or hurt. _Maybe, maybe he really is over me…_

"King," Jake started, grabbing Clare's attention, "of spades." He frowned.

K.C. proceeded to go next, and pulled the jack of hearts. Adam was, ironically enough, the 'Queen' of spades. "Fun game…" he muttered.

Drew then pulled Jack of spades, and he looked at Ali, giving her a tight lip smile. She returned, but didn't look too please. "Awesome…"

_Ha awesome? More like awkward…_

"And that leaves for you Eli." Ali started.

_Nonononono!_

"King of-"

"Hearts." I mumbled under my breath as Ali said hearts as well.

Eli raised a brow and smirked. "Fantastic." He said coolly, in a way Clare couldn't tell if she was sensing sarcasm or not.

_Looks like no one's happy with their pairings…. _Clare crossed her arms and looked around. _Besides K.C. and Dave I guess._ They were chest bumping.

"Alright," Drew said with a grin, clasping his hands. "Dave, KC, Adam, and Jake, you're all going in Dave's car. Ali, Clare, Eli, you're all going in mine. You have ten minutes to drive your hostages as far away as possible. Put the blindfolds on, and let's go."

Clare groaned as she got into the backseat, Eli sitting next to her. Ali put on their blind folds, and they were off.

_Two sets of ex's in the car. Can't get more awkward than this. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this isn't terrible!): <strong>

**I feel like it's pretty bad, but if you guys like it I'll continue. Ahh hope you like it. Sorry!**

**xxMarie**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ**

**Aight I am going to need to explain the game hostage to you.**

**The point of the game is to find your team's hostages and return to base before the other team. So if you're team x, your hostages are x, and you've gotta find them, capeesh?**

**1. Two teams of four:**

**Team 1: x x Team 2: o o**

**.._..._..._x x_ .._.;_...o o**

**2. With every team, there are two people who stay in the car (one being a driver, the other being the passenger) along with two people who will be the hostages. (Hostages will be in caps)**

**Team 1: x x Team 2: o o**

**_..._..._X X..._..._._O O**

**3. The hostages go into the other teams car,**

**Team 1: x x Team 2: o o**

**_..._..._O O_..._..._ X X**

**4. Once inside the other team's car, they are blindfolded. The 'x' team will take their two 'O' hostages to a random place away from base. For instance, I was taken 30 miles away from our base when I played (Speeding well get you there dahaha) The 'o' team will do the same with the 'X' hostages.**

**So basically the drivers can drive to where ever their little heart desires to drop off the other teams hostages (x drops off o, and vice versa), within the ten minute time slot. The drivers then leave them to go find their team's hostages. (x finds x, o finds o)**

**5. In order to be found, the hostages use their cell phones to contact their team, and use road signs and landmarks to find out where they are, and to help their drivers find them. (I've been dropped off in the middle of a random field. Trust me, it's terrible. Incredibly romantic if you're with your boyfriend, but the walk to find roads is impossible lolol)**

**Hope this is easier to understand heehee you all should play hostage though, it's seriously so much fun! **

**Thanks for the kind reviews , love you all **

* * *

><p>Clare shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Not being able to see anything brought her back to her glasses days, on the rare moments she'd go out without glasses. However this was different. She couldn't see anything, while she was in a moving car, with no idea where she was headed, and she was sitting next to Eli. Her ex.<p>

_Thank God I can't see him... _She swung her head over towards his direction. _Or vice versus._

The car was just dripping with uncomfortable silence. Drew made a cough every now and then, but that was it at most. Eli seemed content with the silence, not really caring. He was lucky. Ali had to fill herself with distractions to keep herself from feeling awkward, so she mainly fiddled with the window, or her phone. Clare however, was forced to stare straight ahead into a bandanna over her eyes, not knowing where she was even headed.

Ali broke the silence of the car with her loud texting. She and Drew hadn't said anything, nor had Clare or Eli. "Pst. Clare," Ali whispered loudly, "check your cell."

Eli let out a laugh to lighten the mood, and Drew followed suit. "Hey Drew, you should send me a text too. It'll really work with my blindfold and all..." Eli's words dripped with sarcasm. Drew just began laughing more, and even Ali started to laugh too.

"Oh my god, I must sound so stupid!" She said between laughs. "N-never mind!"

"Yeah, it's not your best day Ali..." Drew said with a wink. Ali grinned and playfully hit him.

Clare chuckled lightly, and leaned back in her chair. It was as if everyone just mutually decided they should put their differences aside, and just have fun tonight, and let loose.

_Maybe this won't be so awkward after all? Who cares that we all had previous romantic ties...Right?_

"So, guitar boy," Ali nodded towards Drew, "why don't you pick some music for us, eh?" She smiled lightly, trying to let Drew know she wasn't still upset.

He grinned. "I'm driving, wouldn't be safe. You go for it."

Clare raised a brow, though no one would see it. She bit her lip and peered over in the direction she figured Eli was in. _Should I talk to him? Yeah go for it Clare. Wait, what if he doesn't want to talk to me? Ughh why does everything need to be so_-

Clare's thoughts were interrupted. "Any suggestions on the music?" Ali's voice rang. "Eli?"

Eli smirked. "Ha, uh-"

"Something other than Dead Hands, or anything depressing.

"Oh because that's just _all_ I am." Eli retorted with a smirk.

"Clare, what do you want?"

Clare shrugged. "I don't know-"

"Play _Keep Your Head Up_." Eli said calmly, getting looks from both Clare and Alli.

"I love that song!" Ali cried, and it soon filled the silence in Drew's car, Ali's voice singing along with it.

_Oddly optimistic of him._

"I didn't know you-" Clare started.

"What? Liked normal music?" Eli raised a brow. "Weird how people change." He said quickly, keeping composure.

Clare bit her lip. _Maybe that was rude of me... Well, whatever he's being rude too._ She breathed. _Just make it through tonight Clare, you'll just be alone with him for twenty minutes or so._

"Hey Ali, who sings this again?" Clare called out.

"Andy Grammer; my future hubby Clare! Cus ya gotta keep ya head up oooh OH!" she sang.

"Yah, let's keep it that way..." Clare said with a grin.

"Uh! Mean!" Ali pouted, while Drew and Eli erupted in to laughter.

"Oooh, nice one." Eli said coolly.

"Hurtful Clare!" Drew grinned.

"Alright gang, so we're ya planning on taking me and Saint Clare?" Eli asked with a dorky grin on his face, elbowing Clare.

"Oi, Ali, we're we taking them?" Drew called to her, turning down the music.

"Don't ask questions Eli!" she chided with a laugh.

"Alright sorry MOM." Eli said mockingly.

"Mommm are we there yet?" Clare giggled.

Drew decided to play along. "Kids, listen to your Mother, and shaddup."

They all started laughing. "Thank you Mr. Torres." Ali said leaning in with a laugh.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Torres." Drew whispered with a devious grin. They were both gazing into one another's eyes. As if feelings from the beginning of the year were rushing back. As if Bianca had always been out of Drew's life like she was now. Ali gulped, and quickly broke eye contact.

"Drew look out!" Ali screamed, followed by Drew's cursing as he swerved the car out of the way of a deer crossing the world.

"Holy shit Drew!" Eli began to take his blindfold.

"No, keep it on Eli!" Ali said, pushing the bandanna securely over his eyes. "It's alright, it was just a deer."

"For crists sakes guys, we didn't hit it right?" Clare gasped.

"No, no don't worry guys, every things fine-"

"Dammit Drew can you just pay attention to the road." Eli's voice had the tinge of annoyance.

_I wonder if he was scared... I wonder if things will get awkward again._

_"_Don't talk to your father like that Eli!" Ali laughed to ease the mood, which in response Eli rolled his eyes and laughed. Granted, it was covered by the bandanna over his eyes. "But kids, your father and I have some important matters to discuss, so talk among yourself!"

"So where are we taking them?" Drew asked Ali, glancing in her direction.

Eli grinned as the radio was tuned up louder to drown out Ali and Drew's conversation. But, he didn't say anything to Clare, so Clare just closed her eyes. Waiting for the drive to be over.

Minutes passed, but time went slowly. Ali and Drew were deep in conversation in the front regarding where they'd leave their hostages. Clare and Eli sat in the back, just listening to the radio. They weren't as lucky as Ali and Drew, they couldn't just drop everything that had happened, and they knew it too. Eli however just seemed more calm about it.

Clare opened her eyes in response to hysterical fits of laughter from Ali and Drew. "What's going on?" She asked, not really expecting a response.

"I think it's with our whereabouts." Eli said quietly, catching Clare off gaurd.

The car then jolted to a spot. "Ten minutes are up, you are free to go, thank you flying." Ali said with a smile looking at her two blindfolded captives.

Clare took off her bandanna and her mouth gaped. "A field? You're dropping us off in the middle of a field? You can _not_ be serious?"

"Yeah," Eli said, getting out of the car, "how the hell are we supposed to get out of this?" He motioned to the emptiness around them.

"There's a trailer park over there," Drew snorted. "Start walking."

"You're purposely trying to make this impossible for me, aren't you." Clare whispered to Ali, her eyes narrowing.

Ali responded by rolling up her window and blowing Clare a kiss. "Have fun!" she mouthed.

And with that, the car left as quickly as it came.

"I'll call K.C." Clare said quickly, receiving a nod from Eli. "K.C.? Hey! Hey, yeah we were just dropped off." she paused. "No, no we aren't by any roads," she looked around. "We're in the middle of a field somewhere, I've never been here before. No, I'll call you once I get to a road."

Upon hanging up, Clare realized Eli had already started walking. "Hey, where are you going?"

He turned around to her. "Drew said the trailer park was that way," he thumbed that direction, "and I don't want to stay here any longer than you do."

"So, what. You were just planning on walking with out me?" Clare crossed her arms.

Eli paused, not knowing whether he should be honest, or make a joke about it. "No, I was planning you'd catch up eventually." he smirked.

Clare rolled her eyes. "So chivalry really is dead."

Eli shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, and kept walking.

_This is going to be fun.. _

_"_How are you even sure it's there? It's pitch black." she called, walking towards him.

"I'm not, Clare. I'd just rather _not_ stay here." he said hesitantly.

Clare looked around. _Was he scared?_ Biting her lip, she hurried up to him. "Okay. So how are you?"

"Great." He said quickly. "You?"

"Just peachy." She muttered under her breath.

_He was so, out going in the car. Now it's like he'll die if he says more than five words to me. _

"What?" he looked at Clare, breaking her concentration.

"Nothing. Let's just get out of here so we can be done with this." she said quietly.

Eli nodded. "Alright."

Clare raised a brow. "You're okay with that?"

"Well I don't want to get attacked by some crazed murderer living in the field or something." he said matter-of-factly.

Clare shoved him playfully, then stopped herself. Eli looked at her. "What?" he said quietly.

"It's just..weird." She said slowly.

He stopped walking and stared. "What is?"

"This. Being with you." She looked up at him. "I don't know, I just us being just friends." She said slowly.

Eli twitched. _Just friends._ The words stung. He shrugged it off. "Never been friends with a girl after a break up." his voice was quiet, but had a forced playfulness about it.

Clare looked up at Eli thoughtfully. _Why did I break up with you_...?

A twig snapped behind them, causing Clare to jump and lean into Eli. She looked up at him quickly, appologetically. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine." he looked down at her hand, and Clare's eyes followed, seeing what she had done.

_Here I am. In the middle of a field. With my ex. Holding hands. With said ex... Oh boy._

It was all too perfect and all too terrible, at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Awh yah Eclare! Okay, so this chapter, I tried to make it longer, but everything felt so forced. I couldn't make them be automatically "Oh i love you! Let's go back out!" or "Oh i detest you! Thank god we broke up!" So this chapter might have just been there to help get us there where we need to go! Don't hate me for the car convo, sorry if it was painful to read! Dont worry this'll get better!<strong>

**love you and your revveiws were so sweet!**

**xxMarie**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I'm amazed at the reviews and support I've gotten from people in the past two days, I'm seriously aghast with amazement at how sweet you all are! Honestly, I read every single one of your reviews, and each of them warm my heart heehee! Thank you to all those who have left a sweet review, and even those who check out my story! I really don't want to let you guys down, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you to; **

**ecrivet-anais (tu me manque aussi! je t'adore mon amie33), eclare4ever, swaggerofcool, lindss. Mysteriousfanfictionwriter, clareandeliforever, oxyblue, Preppy-Pink-Princess (your reviews are so sweet!), grace3, DegrassiCat, Ashley, fluffygirl90, iloveeligoldsworthy, xXxblackXrosezxXx, puppylovercv, iluvbb, kylieegirl, Cool Person, Eliza, liveANDlovelife, CrystalNight1, Degrassistar, degrassiluver15, Nekaaa ,Lola, eclarelover342, apple, EliandClare414, ToDecember , iluvbb, CrystalNight1 (Hahah! I got that 'joke' from my brother too, he loves to make fun of my singing haha!), rosie in love, AMAZING, Peggy, InkBloodChambers, enaira12, gossippuffer (little bit of both!) **

**Love you all! Heehee last night I played Hostage, but then we decided to go bridge jumping! Fare warning; cops do _not_ approve. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>'Beep.' 'Beep.' 'Beep.'<em>

Clare looked down to the buzzing of her phone in her pocket. Eli quickly wriggled his hand out of Clare's grasp, holding it up in a clench. "Might wanna get that." he said quickly.

The second that they shared together was over. He gave a tight smirk. Embarrassed, Clare's cheeks flushed as she turned away to check her phone.

Jake [9:58 PM]: "hey clare :) you got any idea on where you are haha? hope you're not _too_ scared without me"

Clare smiled lightly. _Awh, Jake's so sweet! Thinking about me heehee! Funny, bold, incredibly confident. Reminds me of... _Her thoughts rolled away, and she glanced over at Eli who was staring up at the sky. Sighing, she responded,

Clare [9:59 PM]: "jake! don't worry i'm not _too _scared(; for being dropped off in the middle of a field anyway! you know where you are?

Jake [10:00 PM]: "ooh that bites! hope you make it out okay, but i'll have the search squad on speed dial just in case! no idea. in some rich neighborhood. i don't know any landmarks, considering we just moved, and adam..well he's too busy staring at all the statues."

Clare chuckled to herself, and looked up, noticing Eli was staring at her with a look of interest. "That was Jake, he's completely lost!" she frowned and returned to her phone.

Eli nodded remaining composed. Inside, he was rolling her eyes. _Oh what horror... Jake doesn't know where he is? Call the fire brigade Clare! _He thought sardonically. Although he had recently came to know Jake, and they were always friendly towards one another, Eli thought he was a little prick. He basically threw himself onto Clare the moment they met, even though Clare and Eli had like, _just _broken up two weeks before. _Ever heard of guy code ya dick?_ Eli had thought when Jake first started talking about Clare to him.

"That sucks." He said dryly. "Better get a move on then."

"Really? You don't care your best friend is lost too?"

_Ooh, poor Adam. I forgot, he has to be stuck with 'him'._

Eli gave a mocking laugh, extending his arms to show Clare where they were. "In case you haven't noticed, we're lost too Clare. I highly doubt he and_ Jake_," he grimaced saying his name, "are discussing sympathy for us." Eli crossed his arms straightforwardly. "It's all _just_ a game, we'll get out of here."

Now it was Clare's turn to cross her arms. _I wish Eli were more like Jake. _She thought harshly, narrowing her eyes at Eli.

"You're really not making it easy for me to _want_ to be friends with you." She said quietly, walking past him.

Eli scoffed. "And you think you are?" his jade eyes turned dark with anger.

"Yes." she said matter of factly. "Yes I do!"

He grinned evilly. "Alright, next time I bring up Imogen, you go right ahead and tell me how you feel, kapeesh?"

Clare's eyes flashed. _Imogen? I know they've been hanging out but... her? To replace me?_ She thought about it for a moment. Eli always was one with 'eccentric' taste in girls, as she thought of Julia. Julia sure was different, as was Imogen. Both were undeniably beautiful but non the less a little out there. _What-what if Eli thinks she's more beautiful than me._ Clare cursed herself thinking such thoughts. She felt full of herself. Clare didn't really think she was 'beautiful', and for her to think it made her feel cocky.

She figured her thoughts were probably right, however. One day Eli and Imogen had passed Clare and Adam in the hall, where Adam accidentally blurted out how pretty she was, in her own cute little quirky way. Jealousy ensued shortly after, leaving a confused Adam asking; "What?" as Clare had walked away from him.

"Oh," she said slowly, trying to act like she couldn't care less. "You and Imogen have something going on?"

_No, she just has a stalker crush on me..._

Eli shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I mean we've been hanging out _a ton,"_ Which was true. He was writing the play, she was in it, so they were together for hours. Plus they'd meet at The Dot several times a week or so. "So I guess there's something.."

"Yeah, Jake and I have been hanging out _a ton,_" she emphasized the word, "as well." She acted busy, checking out her cuticles and doing the normal things girls do to act like they don't care.

It was childish how the former couple was trying to make the other jealous. But they didn't seem to notice.

"Really? That's cool Clare, I haven't noticed, I've been soooo busy with the play and Imogen and all." he said quickly.

"Oh? Yeah, isn't it nice to be with someone who's supported of _whatever _you want to do? I mean Jake was just so sweet when he found out about me getting on newspaper and all, took me out to dinner with flo-"

"Speaking of the paper Clare," he cut her off, "how's your article all about me with the play going?" Eli folded his arms with a mocking smirk. "I was talking to Katie about it, and she was thinking you could interview some of the cast and crew too? I was thinking our director Fiona, and maybe even Imogen."

Clare opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Argument over, he won. Eli had won. And Clare despised him for it. _He's so...cruel. _She narrowed her eyes and continued walking. It had felt good, though, fighting with him. Bragging. But hearing him talk about Imogen? It stung. She bit her lip. Guiltily, she had wanted Eli to have spent tonight wishing, begging even, to get Clare back. She wanted him to be suffering at the very sound of Jake's name. _Maybe... Maybe I'm cruel too. _

_Damnit, Eli. Look what you just did. _Eli silently cursed himself. He felt like a dick, only a little part of him wanted Clare to be hurt. After all the pain she had caused him, Eli wanted a little revenge. Just a bit, not enough to make her walk away from him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and began to kick the dirt.

They walked in silence, Clare a little a head of Eli. She was a slow walker however, but Eli wouldn't dare try to pass her. He sighed loudly, causing her to turn around. "Sorry." he breathed.

She pursed her lips and sighed lightly. "I'm sorry too. That was childish." he looked at her.

"Of both of us." he finished for her with a weak smile.

Clare returned the smile, and an awkward silence immersed them. They walked without saying a word. Instead, they listened to the hum of crickets and the tall grass brushing aside them, and crunching under their field.

"I don't think we're ever going to get out of this field." Eli groaned with a laugh of disbelief.

"Yeah," Clare said looking around, "Drew probably had no idea where he was even going."

"Agreed. Terrible driver too." he added.

"I know!" she said getting in the moment. "Like when he almost killed us!" she giggled, not really knowing what she was saying. "Like who does that?"

Eli smirked and raised his brows not amused. "Yeah. Scary." he said bluntly.

"Scary? That's funny consid-" Clare gasped as she realized what she was saying. _Shit. I should not have done that. I should not have done that._

Eli laughed mockingly, she had stung him hard. "What? Considering what? Please Clare, enlighten me." he said sardonically.

Clare's mouth gaped and she shook her head in fear. "No, no, Eli! Eli I swear, I swear I didn't mea- Eli I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say-"

He scoffed. "Yeah whatever." Clare continued to plead for forgiveness and apologize, but Eli's thoughts droned her out.

_Face it Eli, you're crazy. And there's no way I can ever shake that image._ He glanced over at his distraught ex, and he died a little inside. _That's all she'll ever think of me. As a freak. A crazy freak. A girl like that? She'd never love a freak. _

He rolled his eyes and kicked the dirt. Eli couldn't tell who he was more upset with.

Clare? Or himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AH please don't hate me for this chapter. I know Eclare luvin' was not on in this chapter. But they needed to rehash everything before the 3 could begin! Sorry if you hate it, thanks if you like it! <strong>

**I MISSED TONIGHTS EPISODE WAH WAH WAH): waiting patiently for it to come on teen nick heehee!**

**I played hostage tonight in the rain! Weeee! **

**loveya!**

**xxMarie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you all are well! **

**Thanks to my reveiwers, I'm amazed at how sweet you all are ohmygosh! **

**daisy, peggy,ecrivet-anais (write something, you're a great writer!), rosie in love (thanks you're too kind), gracex3, malola165 (awh thank you! and any summer when you have friends that can drive is fun! i hope you're having a great summerr!) degrassiluver15, CrystalNight1 (Thank you so, so much! Sweet review, thank you, and I agree, I enjoy 'Imo' too lol!) Nekaaa (thank you, glad I provided something 'different'(:) hippie just to read, InkBloodChambers (Thank you kindly heehee!) lola, loving it (thanks!) IandLoveandYou1 *thank you! and I like your username!) jiminxx (yay glad you liked it) Preppy-Pink-Princess (Well I had to, I just really enjoy your reviews! I think you should write a Degrassi fanfic, please? :D) Noelle Lane (Thanks!) Jennamarn, eclarelover342 (thank you heehee!), EliandClare414 (yayy glad you don't hate me heehee thankyouu(: yes play hostage, it's really, really fun! OMG I would LOVE to play with elii heartheart)**

* * *

><p>Awkward. That summed up the mood in the field. Clared hated the word. It was so, <em>annoying<em>. And yet she used it constantly in every day life. _Hypocrite?_ she thought about herself and weakly frowned. Eli hadn't said anything to her in ten minutes, not that she even tried to make conversation with him. She felt bad for just, throwing the crash back up in his face. But, it had to be said. She needed to let everything out, but she decided she'd do it in intervals, their past argument being the first.

"_Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things tha-'_ Clare jumped as _Ours_ by Taylor Swift started playing on her phone. It flashed K.C.'s name.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Clare! Hey! Do you know where you are yet? It's K.C.-by the way."

Clare rolled her eyes smirking. "I know it's you! And no-we're still in the field." she sighed half heartedly.

"Shit, well do you have any idea where we are?" his voice sounded hopeful.

"Um, one sec-" she covered the phone and looked at Eli. "Do you know where we are?" she asked quietly.

_No, of course I don't._ he thought rolling his eyes.

"No." he said neutrally. She frowned and returned to the phone. "Wait!" he called with inflection. "There's the trailer park. It shouldn't be _that_ hard to figure out where we are..."

Clare's eyes glinted as Eli began to formulate a plan. She spoke back to K.C. "We're nearing a trailer park, are there many around here?"

K.C. paused on the phone for a bit. "Uhh, well depends on where you are. Just-get to the trailer park, find out what road it's on, and we'll be over there."

"Yah!" she heard Dave call in the background. Clare raised a brow.

"What are you guys doing right now? Just driving around?"

"Nah we are hitting up t-bell girl!" Dave laughed loudly.

Clare smiled; "Alright have fun!" She closed her phone, and glanced over at Eli. He was ahead of her probably tryingg to get a better look at the veiw ahead of them. He stopped walking. _Is he waiting for me? _Her heart swooned.

Clare hurried up till she reached him, and looked over. His mouth was gaping. She furrowed her brows and frowned. "Wh-" she stopped and quickly understood. "Woah."

Small mobile homes from the '70's and '60's were placed in rows on cement 'lawns'. Each of the yards were adorned with junk, with a couple random men smoking a joint every now and then. It was surreal though, looking at it. The thought of someone waking up and walking out side to _this! _It was enough to give Clare chills. And it was also no secret that gangs met up constantly in the trailer parks tucked away from Degrassi.

Eli then proceeded to walk down the hill towards the 'haven' of the trailer parks inhabitants.

Clare's eyes widened, and she ran in front of Eli, grabbing him by the arm. "Eli! Wait!" she cried. His eyes immediately shot down to her hand grasping his arm. She quickly let go, and tried to compose herself.

A lump went down his throat. "What?" he asked coolly, with the slight raise of his brows.

"M-maybe we shouldn't go." she tried to sound reasonable. "I mean, something bad could happen." her voice was full of fear. Her tone was one she had used several times with Eli.

Eli thought for a moment. "Noted," he started as he surveyed the area. "But something bad could happen up here too." he said neutrally.

Clare sighed. "I'm sorry Eli." she said softly. "I didn't mean it, I swear."

He raised his eye brows for a second and looked down. Clare pursed her lips uncomfortably. He returned his gaze. "It's whatever Clare. I'm fine." he smirked a little, but his words weren't believable as his voice remained the same. _Steady, emotionless, no inflection. Yeah, you're fine._ She decided she'd drop it. There was a lot more that needed to be said, but the words couldn't be formed to say exactly how the two felt. Not yet. The silence was enough for them.

Sighing, Clare followed Eli reluctantly. Upon reaching the closest yard of the trailer park, Clare clung to Eli.

The unmistakable sound of rap echoed throughout the park. Little kids were running a muck, teenagers were being transformed into their future demons just as the two passed them. The whole place reeked of a mixture of ciggarette smoke, weed, and the ever familliar scent of alcohol. Clare had never gone any farther than the wine she got at early Sunday mass, but as she glanced at Eli, she realized she knew nothing of his dealings. _He must have drank. A least a few times? Or smoked? C'mon- he had to of._ She thought, but didn't really want to believe her thoughts.

Eli gulped as he surveyed the people they passed by. For it being almost 10:30 at night, he was amazed at how many people were out side mingling. The placee was a thriving, nocturnal park. It was actually quite interesting, passing by all of these people. He guessed what their stories could even be. However, he kept a firm arm around Clare protectively as they walked by a group of men with guns, gawking at them. _We are definitely no longer in the suburbs..._

"Clare?" a voice called out as they passed a rowdy group of teen boys. Clare unlatched herself from Eli, and looked at them. Low and behold, Fitz emerged.

"Fitz!" Clare exclaimed. "Hey it's nice to see you!" she smiled sweetly, no longer fearful, thinking she was in the presence of an old friend.

_God damnit are you serious..._ Eli clenched his fits protectively, digging his own nails into his skin.

Fitz returned the smile. "Likewise." he grinned. "What are you doing with Dr. Doom...?" he asked loud enough for Eli to hear. "Thought you dumped that douche's sorry ass."

"You're really great at inconspicuously talking about people. Look at you go." Eli drawled sarcastically, his eyes glinting with anger.

Fitz rolled up his sleeves. "Really buddy? Do you actual-"

Clare put up her hands. "Boys please!" she turned to Fitz. "We're actually playing the game hostage, we got dropped off together. But it's getting pretty late, I don't think we'll ever be found..." she frowned hopelessly.

Fitz gave a cocky grin. _What's he planning?_ Eli looked at him quizzically. "Well, hang out with me for a little while, I'm sure my friends would love to meet you. Then when you're ready, I can give you a ride, Clare." his buddies began to laugh around him.

Clare, only remembering the "I-found-God-Fitz" widened her eyes. "Really?" she smiled. "That'd be great actually! Sounds like fun!"

Eli walked up to Clare and spun her in his direction. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. _Am I really getting an emotion from Eli?_ Clare studied his face, it was stricken with fear. "Clare, I _really_ don't think this is a good idea." he bit his lips. "Let's just call up the others, tell them we forfeit and they'll come get us. Kay?"

Clare raised a brow. "I think it'll be fine. Besides," she poked him in the shoulder, "_you're_ the one who wanted to come down here." she crossed her arms.

Eli gave her a look of disbelief. "Seriously Clare? You'd rather stay here? With Fitz? C'mon. I mean it's Fitz." Clare just gave him a look. _Am I really not getting through to her? Just look at Fitz, that's enough of a reason to bolt._ He couldn't believe he wasn't changing her mind. "Clare, he's probably drunk or something, let's just go. Please." he pleaded, his eyes were full of worry.

She narrowed her eyes. "No." she folded her arms. "If you're so scared, why don't you just leave then?"

Eli shook his head."I'm not-scared." he choked out the word. "I just think this is stupid."

"Well, I don't. So why don't you just go?" Here, Clare was going overboard again.

"Yeah, leave Eli." Fitz spat his name with disgust. His friends mimicked him, mocking him.

Eli's face fell. "Clare."' he choked out, but Clare sauntered over to Fitz. They were all seated under the tarp connected to one of the mobile homes. She felt fearless, and was so glad to be with a familiar, friendly, face.

Clare leaned back into the seat next to Fitz, and she didn't know why she hadn't smelt it sooner. The fresh alcohol on their breath.

"So boys, isn't Clare cute?" Fitz drawled as he opened another beer, his question immediately causing Clare to feel uncomfortable.

"Hell yah she is." a mate called out, the others far too drunk to even make a comment.

Fitz raised his brows suggestively, putting an arm around Clare. She brushed it off. "Fitz-stop it please." she whined as his octopus arm wouldn't retreat. "Seriously, stop." she said sternly.

"Oi, boys, Clare's a fiesty one, anyone else want to have a go at her with me?"

"Excuse me?" she stood, upset with her 'friend'. "What are you trying to do Fitz, I thought you found God..." her voice went quiet.

He cracked a cocky grin. "Ain't it funny how easy it is to pretend you're something you ain't?"

A mocking laugh sounded. "Not if you're really bad at acting." Eli appearred with a smirk. "Oh, but don't worry Fitz, you'll get good at it one day. Maybe."

"God dammit you again?" Fitz slurred, standing up trying to catch his balance.

"Eli!" Clare cried with glee, never having been so happy to see him. She quickly stood up, and began to run towards him. Fitz stood out in front of her, causing Clare to fall to the ground. "Ow.." she said quietly, rubbing her head.

"Clare!" Eli gasped as she fell, and he started his way on over to her.

"Yea, take good look at her. Same thing will happen to you, only worse, if you don't stay where you are." Fitz threatened.

Eli ignored him. "Don't you ever shut up?" he asked, punching Fitz straight in the jaw.

Stumbling backwards, Fitz adjusted his lower jaw till he heard it crack. "Why you little prick.." he advanced on Eli, throwing a left hook at him. Eli wasn't enough to dodge, and felt Fitz's hand connect with his face, pain following instantly. Before getting the time to recompose himself, Eli received a punch in the side, following by a kick as he was knocked to the ground. Pain.

_I need to get us out of here... _ Eli thought quickly, and jumped up, proceeding to punch Fitz straight in the nose. The force he used knocked even a guy as big as Fitz down. Clare quickly ran up to Eli, and grabbed his hand. The two then bolted for it, though Eli struggled a bit considering the pain he was in. They didn't stop running till the two reached the entrance of the trailer park.

'_**Welcome to Fowley Oaks' **_the beaten up sign red.

Eli doubled over panting while Clare held her head in shock, breathing hard. She then looked over at Eli, and hugged him as tight as she could. He grimanced, but closed his eyes ignoring the pain. He missed her hugs.

Clare pulled away partially, and stared into Eli's eyes. "Thank you." she chocked out, her eyes blurry. "Y-you were my hero."

_So cliche Clare. Way to go._

Eli smiled lightly. "No, no big deal." he breathed, still panting.

Clare then grabbed tightly onto Eli's jacket, and her soft lips crashed onto his.

* * *

><p>Eeep yayayay eclare luvin'! Hope you all liked the chapter! I'm so tired, but I was brainstorming other story ideas.<p>

If I wrote a Maislinn story, would you read it? I already kind of wrote the first chapter for it, but idk if I'll post it haha!

Love you!

xxMarie


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! Glad you all liked the last chapter, I did too! This one might not be asgood, sorry):**

**THANK YOUTO MY SWEET REVIEWERS! Like seriously-86 for four chapters? Mind boggling to me!**

**enaira12(thank you! feel free to check out my fic!), eclares beats cakes, Hanna with no H (thankyouu!) PullMeIntoTheDark (heheee thanks sorry for ending it there heehee) Jujyfruit (thanks!) InkBloodChambers (Yayay glad you liked it thankyou so much!) ThirteenWishes (thanks so much! my story's up!) degrassistar (thanks!) degrassiluver15, Ayrissa Rainspirit (heehee) Preppy-Pink-Princess (YAY! i love drew omg that'll be amazing! upload it soon(:) allysonangel09 , EEP, rosie in love, malola165 (lucky i doubt i'm getting a car): thank you though!) clareandeliforever (heehee thankyou!)EliandClare414 (haha i love ours too it's my ringtone LOL) claire3loves3music (thanks! AND PLAY HOSTAGE-SO FUN!) hippie just to read (thankyouu) Nekaaa (thank you so much heehee!)**

* * *

><p>Clare's tongue parted Eli's lips, deepening the kiss further. His mouth tested of a decedent mixture of crisp and sweet tastings. How that was even possible, she had no idea, but that was the best way to describe it. Eli cupped her cheeks in his hands. They were rough, not soft at all like she remembered. Instead of flinching at the touch, however, she felt his coarse skin enjoyable almost. It payed homage to Eli's imperfections. <em>The imperfections I fell in love with. The imperfections that made me break up with him<em>.. Opening her eyes, she ended the kiss with a peck, and backed away slowly.

Eli's hands were frozen in the air, now holding the air. His face was painted with shock, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. "Woah." he whispered with a short breath. "That was.." Eli gave a breathy grin, not bothering to finish his previous sentence.

Clare smiled shyly, biting her lip. _Amazing. Incredible. Perfect._ she finished in her head for him. "Yah," she breathed and looked down, now probably feeling awkward.

Eli smirked. _Why have our kisses never felt so...alive like that one_? It'd been forever since they kissed, but the amount of passion and emotion had never even came close to how present it was in the previous kiss. He licked his lips subtly, tasting her sweet lips all over again. He was full of disbeleif though. _Did that...actually just happen?_

Clare clasped her hands together. "Maybe...I should call K.C. Now t-that we-um-know where we are, and..all" she slowly muttered, at a lost for words.

Eli raised his brow. _ What?_ "You just.." Eli started.

"Yeah. No need to state the obvious." Clare chided quickly.

He raised his hands in confusion. "Wait, seriously?" his voice dripped with disbelief. He then smirked, noticing how Clare's fingers were shaking as fumbled with her phone. _"_Why are you so _nervous_?" he asked with a wink, getting in her face.

Clare's eyes widened. "W-what?" she shook her head violently. "Nervous? I'm not nervous." her voice was getting higher by the second.

Eli smirked, "Convincing." he said dryly.

Clare ignored him. "Hey K.C.! Do you know where," she paused to read the sign, "Fowley Oaks is?" Clare paitently waited.

**"No. Dave you ever heard of Fowley Oaks?**" K.C.'s voice sounded. "**Nah, he's never heard of it. Can you try walking to a main road? Or go back in the trailer park and ask what the nearest main road is..**?" his voice lingered hopefully.

Clare bit her lip and surveyed the area_, _looking down on either side of the dirt road. It looked shady. _Hm, go down the dirt road and walk however many miles it will take to get to the nearest road. With Eli._ She glanced back at the Fowley Oaks sign. _Or go back into the trailer park. With Eli. And Fitz._ She realized she didn't need to even think about it. _Shady dirt road it is!_ "Yep, we'll walk to the nearest road. Call you then, bye!"

Clare took a breath, and glanced up at the trailer park, then towards the road. _The lights from the trailer park should be able to light a path down the road for a while, but it shouldn't take too long to get to a main._

"We're walking..out there?" Eli asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Clare replied calmly. "Why, you scared or something?"

"No..." he scoffed. "I just don't see why we can't be picked up by-I don't know-Alli or something."

"Sure, you're _not _scared." she said sarcastically as the two began walking.

"Sure, I don't make you nervous." he smirked, feeling accomplished.

Clare opened her mouth, then retreaded, rolling her eyes. Eli playfully knocked into her, and the two began to play pinball with one another.

Eli had a feeling of doubt in his mind. The moment was all too perfect. They were laughing, playing, _flirting_, knowing their past he knew it was only a second before something could go wrong. _Something I'll probably end up doing..._ he frowned, but Clare was to busy laughing to notice.

"Ah that is _sooo _embarrassing!"Clare laughed into her hands. "How could I seriously have ditched you for the 'neanderthals'" she rolled her eyes at her previous stupidity. "I'm so naiive."

"You? Noo..." he said playfully.

"Stop!" she giggled hitting him lightly. "I guess it wasn't my brightest moment..."

Eli pursed his lips with a smirk. "Yeah..." he shrugged jokingly. "Hey if anyone mentions it at school, just tell 'em you're drunk," he swatted his hand carelessly.

Clare burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh yeah, because people would really believe 'Saint Clare'," she used quotations, "would really do that."

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'd vouch for you." Eli said, getting dangerously close to Clare's face. Her pinks flushed pink, but it was too dark for him to even notice. He smirked, looking up at the sky. "Besides, Fitz will have been too drunk to even remember tonight. And no one would believe you'd go to a trailer park to hang out with them." His voice flickered to disgust when he said 'Fitz' and 'them'.

"True," she smiled, "but you better not mention tonight to _anyone." _

"My lips are sealed." Eli whispered teasingly in her ear with a smirk. His voice was so sexy, it was enough to send chills running up and down any girls spine. She felt her cheeks get hot.

"Good." was all she good choke out.

_Idiot you can't let him do this to you._

"But maybe, one day, if you happen to displease me I might just..." Eli taunted, starting to walk away.

"Oh you better not say a word!" Clare threatened, chasing after him.

It was then an elementary game, as Clare chased Eli in circles, through the woods and eventually out, till they found a fork in an unknown road. Clare eventually caught up to Eli, though he purposely slowed down, and she pounced on him. He turned around just as she did, and Clare brought that boy to the ground with a forceful tackle, causing him to let out an "Ooof" as he hit the ground.

Clare on top of Eli, she smiled, staring intently into his eyes. _Beautiful_. she smiled closed lip warmingly. His gaze was intense, so intense that she could see his emotions. His jade eyes were relaxed as they connected with hers. _Beautiful._ He thought, his eyes widening. She could see the emotion in his eyes. _Maybe.. somewhere in those jade pools mixed with hurt and fear, maybe there's love.. Love for me.._ she thought hopefully. The moment was perfect, and she didn't want to ruin it.

Clare rolled off of him, and looked over at him. They both lay on their backs in the middle of a dirt road-the two clad with mud and dirt. _We must look ridiculous_. Clare began to giggle.

"What?" Eli asked innocently, propping himself up on his elbow. "Why are you laughing?" he smirked.

"Look at you." She said through a giggle. "You are covered in dirt."

Eli looked down to examine himself. "I can't even see myself anymore. It's too-"

"Dark." Clare's eyes widened, realizing the dilemma. _Perfect moment, ruined._

Dark was an understatement, now it was pitch black actually. In a matter of seconds, clouds had covered the once present glowing moon, and the lights from the trailer park were now out of site. Eli felt Clare's breath hitch. Instinctivly, he crawled over to Clare, putting his hand on her shoulder as she sat up. "You alright?" he whispered unnecessarily.

"Y-yeah." she squeaked. "Just not the biggest fan of..the dark." she smiled halfheartedly.

_Ironic considering you dated one of the darkest people..._ Eli laughed to himself. He gave a weak smile. "Awe Clare, don't worry." he held her hand, giving her a squeeze. "We can just walk the other..way." his voice drifted off as he tried to look around.

Unfortunately, he could see _nothing_. He'd never seen a Canada night as dark as tonight. Eli bit his lip, realizing the inedible truth.

_We're lost._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorrry it's been a lil' while (well only two days) since my last update, I've been having some crazy times ahhh!<strong>

**But thanks for the sweet reviews, sorry if you don't like the chapter. I've had better, just bear with me please!3**

**Btw anyone have a tumblr? Or understand what they are?**

**I have one, but is it a blog? Or a place to post pictures? Haha It's so confusing!**

**My maislinn story is up, updating it tonight3 Thanks lovies! **

**xxMarie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi lovies! Thank you so, so much for the sweet reviews! You all are just too kind! Here's a quick chapter-sorry it's short. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Clare?" Eli called slowly. "Uh by chance, do you have GPS on your phone…"<p>

"No…" she replied with confusion. Eli's heart sank. "Why?"

Eli winced and turned towards Clare. "Cause," he put his hand on the back of his head nervously, "I have no idea where we are."

Clare's eyes widened. "What?" she shrieked, running over to the safe haven of Eli. Looking up at him, she saw him nodding grimly at him. "Seriously? You must be joking! Are you being serious?" She groaned.

"No Clare, we're not lost. I just made it up to get a reaction out of you." He scoffed sarcastically, rolling his green eyes.

"How did I make it through those weeks without ever hearing your sardonic remarks _every_ day?" She asked bluntly.

"Must've been tough" He quipped with a smirk. "But don't worry-we'll get out of here." Eli looked at her reassuringly.

"I hope you're right. If only we knew _where_ we were." She sighed.

"Hey," he cupped her chin towards him, "we're going to get out of here." He whispered unnecessarily. But, there was something sexy about his voice when he whispered. He had such determination, such assurance that they'd fine a way out.

Locking eyes with Eli made Clare's heart swoon. She sucked in a breath, and put her arms around his neck. He followed suit by wrapping his arms around her waist. She breathed out a smile, her eyes dangerously looking at him with a flirty glint. _His lips look so…kissable._ Clare though voraciously. She wanted them. She wanted _him_. Closing her eyes, she lifted her head towards his and-

'_Beep.' 'Beep.' 'Beep.'_

The single alert tone from a phone ruined a perfect moment in a second.

_Damnit. _Clare grumbled.

"Might want to get that," Eli said quickly, removing himself from Clare.

_No, it's fine. _She frowned and checked her phone. "It's Jake."

"Oh how fantastic." Eli growled. _How fucking fantastic. _

Jake [10:40 PM]: 'so, alli, drew, adam, and i are all sitting in the degrassi parking lot. looks like we won(: too bad you and i didn't make this into a 'friendly' competition,_ someone_ would be making out with me later tonight if i did(;

Clare smirked at the text, and looked up to see a fuming Eli.

"So what's he saying?" He folded his arms, acting like he didn't care at all.

"He, Drew, Alli, and Adam, are all at Degrassi. They won." She said as she typed a response.

Eli scoffed. _Figures 'Jake' would win. Isn't he just fucking fantastic._ He rolled his eyes, and let out a breath._Calm down Eli…_

Clare [10:40 PM]: congrats, eli and i are completely lost though, we ran from the trailer park and have no idea where we are! ):

"I'm going to call K.C." she said awkwardly. Tension was now running high between them. Eli was in a jealous huff, and Clare figured she could only give him time for him to slowly calm down.

"Hey Clare! You figure out where you two are at yet?" K.C. asked eagerly, his phone echoing through the phone.

"No," she sighed, "we ran from the trailer park through the woods-and now we have no idea where we are." She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Ugh Clare that bites." His tone was sincere. "What are your surroundings?"

She hesitated. "I can't really get a good look." Clare responded sadly. "It's pitch black-we're just on a random dirt road. Help us!"

"We're trying-"

"No we ain't, hitting up fast food stops is not helping." Dave's voice sounded.

"Gee thanks." Clare replied bluntly. She heard a thud and an 'Ow!' from Dave, leading her to figure K.C. punched him in the gut. She giggled.

"Don't worry Clare, just stay put. Or, try to find a road. We're going to call Drew, and meet up with them. We'll get you out of there." K.C.'s voice was hopeful, bringing Clare to a smile.

"Thanks guys. Talk to you soon." She closed her phone and turned towards Eli. "K.C. and Dave are calling Drew and Alli. They're going to look for us together."

Eli nodded biting his lip in distress. "Alright, what do we do till then?"

Clare shrugged. "I don't know. Wait?" she looked up at him. Eli responded by walking over to her, and sitting on the road. He raised his eye brows at her expectantly, and she followed suit. "Let's play a game." She suggested happily.

Eli smirked. "We already are." She raised a brow, as if saying '_what?'. _"Hostage..?" he said matter of factly.

Clare rolled her eyes. _Smart ass._ "Not _that_ kind of game!"

Eli grinned, feeling accomplished. "Fine, what game then?"

"I don't know!" she laid down on her stomach, facing him. "Question game?"

He raised a brow not convinced. "Seriously?"

She nodded happily, "Why not?"

Eli sighed. "Fine…"

"Favorite color?" she asked seriously.

Eli glanced at her like she was out of her mind. "Pft. Like you don't know." He gestured to his all black attire.

Clare smirked. "Kidding-I already knew that." She smiled. "What was it like for you-after we broke up?" she choked.

Eli's eyes widened. _Hell. Absolute hell. Like my heart was literally ripped out of my heart. I was in some emotion black hole I couldn't escape from. I was fucking destroyed. I was destroyed Clare, and it was all because of you. And I should hate you for that. I should hate you for bringing me such pain, bringing me such sorrow, making me feel like I no longer wanted to live. But I don't. I don't hate you. I never hated you-and I HATE myself for that. _ He laughed mockingly in his mind. _Ironic-I can't hate you, but I can hate my own self. I hate my own self for being desperately in love with you-_

"Eli?" Clare's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What?" he asked startled, rubbing his temples.

"I asked you a question, and you just zoned out." Her face scrunched with concern. "Are you alright?" she frowned sitting up.

"Yeah," Eli scratched his head. "I'm fine." He said stone faced, but Clare wasn't convinced.

"Okay, well you never answered-" Clare was cut off by blinding lights. Eli winced as he looked into them. They were coming towards them fast.

"Headlights." He whispered under his breath, and quickly looked at Clare. "Headlights, Clare! From a car!" he yelled.

Clare's eyes widened. The car was a large truck, and its was speeding towards them quickly, "What do we do?" she cried, still sitting.

He stood up quickly, squinting towards the truck. It was now in full sight, driving quickly down the dirt road. "They're not going to stop-get off the road!"  
>"Wait-Eli!" she called, struggling to get up. <em>Damn foot is asleep<em>. She cursed under her breath.

Eli quickly ran over to her, and helped her up. "Quick-let's go!" he said harshly.

But it was too late. The truck was too fast. She had felt a push-maybe a shove, from strong hands. And that was it.

Clare felt her eyes open, but it was exactly the same as keeping them closed. Darkness. That was all she saw. _What happened.._ her lip quivered. She blinked, looking around but it was no use. She couldn't see a thing.

"Eli?" she whispered nervously.

No response.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh damn! What's gonna happen!<strong>

**Heehee don't hate me for this!Hope it's alright-next chapter will be better I promise!**

**LOVEYOU**

**xxMarie **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to;**

**gracex3, degrassilove32 (thankyou!) mrs. eli goldsworthy , ecrivet-anais (merci) enaira12 (thanks so much sweetie!) InkBloodChambers degrassistar degrassiluver15 malola165 (thank you so much!) EliandClare414 (gosh thanks!) PullMeIntoTheDark (wooop! yay I can't wait for your story eheehe i'm sure it'll be great! I wish I would be like you and actually think out my stories instead of just winging it haha! thank you!xx) ItzJustVina12 Moofinz thankyouu! Jesssicaaaaa (thanks!) degrassiluver15 ilovetaylorswift13 InkBloodChambers (heehee hope this chapter is alright by you!) munreezy13 (haha oh gosh, yeah jake just has to ruin everything -_- heehee thanks!) GoldsworthyGontierGirl123 enaira12 ItzJustVina12 (thankyou!) gracex3, LovinMunro95 Rachel (wow thanks for all the reveiws! very kind of you!) malola165 (Yay thanks!) TrinityFlower of Memories (oh gosh you are too kind! thank you very much!) hippie just to read P(oh... thanks...?)CrystalNight1 (awh thank you!) EliandClare414 , nanaethelenaa (hahh same thankyou!) My world of Eli (thanks!)**

**Sorry for the late update, hope this satisfies you all, thank you(: I played Hostage tonight, but my drivers drove me and my friend Jake 30 minutes away into the next county, which is a very sketchy area...-_- Probably one of the scariest nights of my life oh gosh!**

* * *

><p>Clare bit her lip in fear and reached out in front of her, praying she'd feel Eli's soft familiar touch. Instead, felt the rough bark of a tree. She realized she wasn't facing the road, so she scooted herself around facing the road.<p>

Immediately, Clare felt dust and dirt in the air around her, stinging her eyes. Unable to see a damn thing, she shut them tightly, squeezing out a tear even.

She sat up hesitantly, her voice still weak as it called out the second time. "Eli…?"

Clare waited impatiently for a response; nervous tears began streaming down her dusty cheeks. She heard nothing though. "Oh my god, Eli please answers me!" She choked out, and then winced. Clare was a holy girl, who never took the Lord's name in vain. Clare sighed, and cursed herself in her mind. It didn't matter though, she was all alone. The realization of that finally sunk into her thoughts.

_I'm all alone._ The thought echoed in her mind. She couldn't see anything, she didn't know where she was, and she didn't know what to do. _Maybe, Eli's looking for me somewhere. I should call him!_ She thought optimistically.

Clare filed through her pockets, but each one was flat with nothing. Fear struck her. _Where's my phone…? _She patted the grass around her, but she only felt the green blades and dirt. Frantically, she began searching for it, no luck.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?" She buried her head in her hands. The teenager was terrified and alone; a combination that was never good. Clare sighed, and stood up, stumbling at first, disoriented from everything that happened earlier.

"Eli!" she called, her voice shaking. She had burst into tears by now. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

_Please, someone respond._ She pleaded.

No one did though. She began to walk blindly on the road. Clare hugged her arms nervously, tears streamed down her face. _Oh my god… What am I going to do?. How do I get out of here? Oh my-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she tripped over something and fell to the ground with an '_Oof!_'

"Ow.." she moaned miserably. She felt something square under her stomach poking at her. Raising a brow, she lifted herself up and grabbed it. "My phone!" she said with an excited gasp.

"Yes!" she whispered, opening it up. Her eyes widened at the site. _56 missed calls…?_ _What time is it anyway..?_ She flipped through the calls; Ali, Jake, K.C, Ali, Ali, Adam, Jake, K.C., and so on. "11:27?" she asked in amazement, and looked around her in disbelief. _Have I been out for that long...?_

Her texts flashed next, 29; all were from those who called. "Oh my gosh..." she whispered unnecessarily. She read just a few of them; though they were all basically the same.

K.C. [10:49 PM]: hey, call me back. we're together now and we're headed towards the trailer park.

Jake [10:50 PM]: on our way to come get you(; see you soon cutie

Ali [10:55 PM]: clare, call me back, I've called you like ten times in the past five minutes -_-

Ali [10:57 PM]: seriously this isn't funny-we're getting worried.

Jake [11:09 PM] clare we're really worried. please respond.

Adam [11:15 PM] i've called you and eli like twenty times, people in the trailer park said you guys ran away. please, please call me back.

Jake [11:22 PM] clare?

Clare's heart broke; she could sense the worry in every text. Her hand rose to her mouth, her brows furrowing. "I-I need to c-call someone." She stuttered aloud. Just as she spoke, her phone blared the familiar voice of Taylor Swift.

Adam's name flashed on the screen.

"Adam?" her voice broke with desperation.

"Clare! Clare thank God you picked up!" Adam's voice rose with excitement. "Guy-guys! She picked up! It's Clare!" she heard him tell whoever was around him. She could hear breaths of excitement from those surrounding him. "Clare-have you been out of service or something? Gosh, we've been so worried, thank god you're okay!"

Clare began to shake her head hysterically, as if her friend could see her. "Adam!" she sobbed. "Oh Adam."

"What…? Clare. Clare, what's wrong?" Adam's voice quickly changed to a soft, worried tone. She heard background voices asking the same question.

"There-it-it got dark and there-there was a truck and then-then it-it came and-and-Eli… Oh Eli! I- I think- he- hit- got." She was in hysterics, her voice shaking with sobs.

Adam didn't respond though, instead it was Alli's. "Clare? Clare what are you talking about? Did you get hit-are you alright?"

"No, no not me, Eli-well maybe he did! I don't know-I can't find him."

"Oh my god…" she gasped. "Can't find him? Clare where are you?"

Clare began to sob again. "I don't know! I don't know anything! I need to find Eli."

"Clare, you need to find a road-or something. We're going to start driving down the dirt road off of the trailer park-alright? Are you on a road sweetie?"

"Mhm." She said like a four year old would. "I'm on a dirt road."

"Alright, we're going to come find you, calm down babe, it's going to be alright."

Clare didn't believe her words, but said "Okay."

"I'll call you in five minutes; keep your phone on you."

The two then said good byes and hung up. Clare bit her lip, still just as unnerved as before.

She then heard a cough.

"Eli?" she cried through tears, perking up immediately. "Eli? Is that you?"

"Clare?" a weak voice sounded through coughs.

"Eli, where are you?"

"Here…' he replied emotionless.

Clare followed the voice behind her, realizing it was he that made her trip. "Oh Eli!" she crouched down to the limp boy, shining her phone on him.

Eli raised a hand to shield his eyes from the light. "Ugh... What happened.. What time is it?" he groaned.

Clare, meanwhile, used the light to study him quickly. There was no blood, no erratic spasms, but his face was contorted with pain and confusion. She thumbed his cheek gently.

"Eli, oh my gosh Eli. It's nearly midnight. Eli, I think you got hit by a car. Are you alright? Do you remember anything?" she whispered close to his face.

He tried to get up, but failed, so here merely propped himself up on his elbow. "I don't know. I helped you up…" his voice drifted off as he thought pensively. "And the truck! I-I pushed you out of the way, and then I ran.. But." He stared into her eyes. "I still got hit. Or-grazed by it." He furrowed his brows. "Yeah, it just grazed me." He decided.

"Oh god Eli, are you alright? Does anything feel broken?" her voice dripped with worry.

"No. Everything just hurts-hey you just said 'God' for me…" he cracked a cocky grin.

Clare rolled her eyes. _Leave it to Eli to make a joke like that in a time like this. _"Don't flatter yourself, I would have said it for anyone in this situation." She retorted playfully. "What hurts though, are you sure you're alright?"

Eli coughed as he sat up, now eye level with her. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm just sore. Don't worry, it's nothing worse than I've gone through before." His eyes were glinting with remembrance of his past.

Clare's face was stricken with worry. "Eli…" she said softly.

"I haven't had the best track record with cars, have I?" he laughed sarcastically, shaking his head at himself.

Clare looked at him like he was crazy. _He must just be delirious._ His humor was doing nothing but frighten her. "Eli-I think you need rest or something. Don't worry, Ali and everyone are coming soon for us." She rubbed his arm tenderly. "We'll get home soon."

Eli blinked at Clare. '"I'm fine Clare, really." He said in all seriousness, but a groan of pain escaped him as he tried to re-position himself.

She frowned at him, not sure what to say or do. She had finally stopped sobbing, her voice was no longer shaky, but nevertheless she was still terrified. Being with Eli helped calm her nerves though.

"It was weird though. When I got hit, I thought I was going to die." he couldn't help but let out a laugh of disbelief. "And I'm wondering Clare, what if that's what Julia thought, when she got hit." His voice broke.

Clare's bright eyes widened. _Julia._ The name echoed in her mind. Eli had only mentioned her a few times, and her appearance in conversations was always curt. She was always a touchy subject, and Clare was amazed she'd been brought up, especially when it dealt with the very thing that killed her. She swallowed a lump.

"In my mind, I was pleading to not die. But, it was just a split second of a thought. There was so much that ran through my head." Eli's eyes wandered up to the sky as he thought pensively. "I wonder what _she_ thought of. I bet she pleaded that she wouldn't die…" he said quietly, his voice was dark. His green eyes began to prick with tears, and he looked up at her sad and confused. "I feel guilty Clare. Why didn't I die, why didn't she survive…?"

Clare was taken aback. He sounded crazy and insane. It frightened Clare straight to the heart, shooting chills through her spine. It pained her on how torn up he was inside. She was at a loss for words, so she gently threw her arms around him. Clare embraced Eli tenderly, her fingers running through his soft, raven hair.

_I never knew you were this dark._

"Don't worry; I don't expect you to know the answer. I'm just rambling." He said lightheartedly. "Don't mind me."

Clare bit her lip, and fiddled with her thumbs. "So, that's all you thought about, whether or not you would die, and Julia?"

Eli looked taken aback. 'What? No." he said frankly, letting out a chuckle even. "That was only for a second-and I didn't think about what Julia felt till I was conscience." he chose his words carefully.

Clare cocked her head for a second. "What'd you think about then? Death and then...nothing?"

Eli breathed a grin, and shook his head. "No, no. Clare, it was you I thought about." He said boldly, and then lowered his voice in a sexy whisper. "It's always been you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Yay for Eclare!(:**

**xxMarie**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaack! Haha!**

**Goodness, I'm so terribly sorry for leaving this story for so long-for leaving Fanfiction for so long! I've been so busy with school and extra activities that I haven't had any time! But now I have yayayay!**

**HI!**

**So I hope I still have some readers, that'd honestly be awesome.**

**I had written this chapter months ago, well what would have been this chapter, except the 60 day rule deleted it, and I vaugely remember the direction I had gone with it, so I just kind of wrote this.**

**I don't really like it-sorry if it's painful to read.**

* * *

><p>Eli's words replayed in her head; "<em>It's always been you," <em>and for some reason, it made her breath hitch.

Clare took a breath locking eyes with his as she tried to figure why. Eli had always had some sort of assurance in his voice when he'd speak to her, but this time it was different.

Eli sounded credible.

Millions of times he had told her such things, but, Clare never truly believed him, or was led to believe that he was just speaking through insanity. However, this was different. His voice rang with honesty-it was telling, sincere, and candid. He sounded as if he knew what he saying. Eli sounded as if he _actually _meant it. There was no acting, joking, no punch line, it was real.

Clare bit her lip. _"It's always been you,"_ her conscience repeated. It was everything any girl could dream of hearing, especially by someone with Eli's looks. _And in such a bold tone?_ _So sexy. _ Immediately, Clare wanted to crash her lips onto his, to run her fingers through his hair, to feel his rough skin against hers, to taste him, to smell him, to be wrapped up in him.

The moment was, to be summed up, perfect. He himself was ironically perfect. Everything he had done for her, everything he had said, was perfect. Clare wanted noting more to celebrate the moment.

But, she couldn't. Clare couldn't _let_ herself.

Clare couldn't tell what exactly what was wrong, she couldn't form her thoughts into words. She didn't know what to say. At a loss, all she could do was merely grumble a quiet; "Ugh."

This was not the response Eli was shooting for.

"Oh." He quickly sucked on his bottom lip, nodding d. his head as he took in the moment. "Huh. Alright then." Eli clasped his hands together feeling awkward. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that then…" his voice died off.

"No, no it's not that!" Clare cried earnestly. "It's not you, it's-"

Eli narrowed his eyes. "Please, save the clichés for someone who'll actually believe them." He cut her off quickly.

"Ugh okay, I know that sounded bad-but it's not what you think." Clare threw her hands up in defense.

"Hm, well-here I am being honest with you, and you merely respond with an _Ugh. _Now Clare, what am I supposed to think?" Eli feigned interest. "Enlighten me, please!" he drawled sarcastically.

"Eli stop, that's not fair." She replied curtly, holding her ground. "You know that's not what I mean."

Eli's face relaxed from annoyance to understanding. He felt foolish for jumping all over her. Instead of saying anything, he expectantly waited for her to speak.

"It's just…" Clare couldn't find her voice to finish her sentence. She closed her eyes in defeat.

Eli looked down and fiddled with his hands. "Jake…" he guessed softly. Clare looked up at him and nodded.

'_Beep.' 'Beep.' 'Beep.'_

The two stared at the ringing phone, but none made an effort to get it. Instead, Eli returned his gaze to Clare, and she followed suit. She wasn't going to let her phone, or that person texting her, ruin a moment ever again.

Eli's flashed a smirk dripping with amusement. "Clare, if you have failed to remember, less than five minutes ago you were crying over me. Not Jake. And an hour ago? Jake wasn't the one you were kissing…" his eyes twinkled deviously, with a suggestive air about him.

Clare couldn't help but smile lightly. "I know, you're right, you're right. I just feel bad about him and you. I don't deserve either one of you, to be honest, with the way I'm acting. You're just being so perfect and I just…I don't deserv-"

Eli rolled his eyes amusingly. "Clare, you're life doesn't have to be some sort of _Lifetime_ movie." He quipped with a smirk, causing another light smile to appear on Clare's face. "I don't know why you're making this into a big deal. It doesn't need to be this complicated." His voice was soft, honest. "If you _really_ like Jake-then sweet, I'll just have to try to get over you. But as of right now? At this moment? The only girl I want to ever like and be with is, you Clare."

Clare's heart swooned. _How could you be so…perfect?_ Her mind screamed at her to say to him, but she felt it wouldn't do him justice. Instead, Clare crawled over to Eli, looking at him sensually. His features were soft, relaxed. For once, his eyes looked vulnerable. She closed her eyes and leaned in.

Their lips hovered over one another, and Clare felt a calming chill as his cold breath washed her lips, her warm breath mixed with his, creating the perfect temperature. She wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss her.

"Wait." Clare breathed, pulling away from him.

Eli raised a brow in puzzlement. "What?" he whispered.

Clare bit her lip. "What about Imogen…?" her voice was meek and vulnerable.

Eli smirked in amusement causing horror to be painted upon Clare's face. "Imogen who?" he raised his brows suggestively. Clare's face calmed and she let out a giggle.

She leaned in preparing for the kiss, and instead she felt Eli's arms around her, pulling her close in a warm embrace.

"I know you thought I was going to kiss you," he whispered in her ear. "But I want you to be caught off guard next time I do. And I want to remember this moment, holding you like this, for forever."

Clare closed her eyes smiling, snuggling her head into Eli's shoulder. As much as she had wanted to finally kiss him and taste him, this was even better. Just being as close to him she was, having his arms around her and protecting her satisfied her more than anything imaginable. She didn't even care they were still lost, she wouldn't have wanted to be any where other than where they were right at that moment.

Together.

And the moment was, again, perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we go. <strong>

**Major fluff haha! Sorry if this chapter is just ugh terrible! Please give me some feedback!**

**I've been really looking for some good stories to read, so if you want me to read your story just let me know! That'd really be great. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you didn't cringe!**

**xxMarie**


End file.
